


Space Seed

by Beed, Coq



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beed/pseuds/Beed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coq/pseuds/Coq
Summary: When Jay wakes up on an alien spaceship, the last thing he expects to see is a desperately horny Mike. But the aliens have a plan for them...
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Space Seed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two chapter collaboration with Coq, who will be writing the second chapter.
> 
> This is written about the Half in the Baaaaaaaaag characters only!

  
Jay wasn’t sure if he had stirred awake, or if his brain blanked for a moment. He squinted into the obnoxious, bright white that surrounded his vision, and tried to get his bearings. It quickly became apparent that this was a futile effort, due to cold, hard restraints against his wrists and inner elbows keeping him flat on his back on an equally cold, hard table.

_Well, shit_ , Jay wanted to say aloud. His mind was drawing a blank, and on impulse, he tried twisting in his bonds. He was getting too old to flail, and his hips ached in protest at being able to turn his middle, which was free for the most useless of movement, but none of his limbs.  
The restraints themselves felt tough as fuck, not bending one bit under Jay’s movements, and he knew it wouldn’t be too much of a reach to assume this was metal he was dealing with, which meant he was here until his captor was feeling kind enough to let him loose.

He settled himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes on the inhale, and blinking them back open on a harsh exhale. The white of the room still pervaded his vision, and when Jay reflexively went to turn his head and observe his surroundings, he felt the rub of a metal bond along his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a tall grayish figure, and his mind connected the dots for him: _this is a fucking spaceship-- oh shit, I got abducted. By aliens!_

This all felt very _Star Trek_ -y, which might’ve been why Jay couldn’t activate that innate fight-or-flight mode, despite all the bonds keeping him firmly on his back, his limbs stretched out enough to give whoever wanted enough access for the most private and personal of touches. Unfortunately, Jay might have even been the opposite of scared-- he usually liked the lack of control in the bedroom, and despite the huge amount of unknowns in this particular situation, he felt strangely aroused. His mind kept entertaining the thought of a pair of big hands groping along him in these precarious bindings, selfishly exploring him for the sake of having easy access to do so.

“Fuck,” Jay whined out, and when he tried grinding his hips upward for some pressure against his thickening cock, he found himself even more worked up at how there were metal bonds that pressed firm along his thighs, keeping his hips fairly still in comparison to his torso. The thought of beckoning the weird alien across the room over to help relieve him crossed his mind, shamefully. What if he got abducted for something benign, or important, and he was being a huge pervert about this?

“No kidding.”

Jay angled his head as best as he could with the metal cuff circled around his neck, greeted with the sight of Mike several feet across from him, his head having been fully turned to face Jay for who knows how long, dark eyes boring into him with one of his usual deep stares.

Jay made to retort snottily at having been watched, but then his mouth went dry when he noticed the extremely pronounced hard-on Mike sported in his jeans; Mike was _huge_ , just from what Jay could make out from the corner of his eye. He must’ve been making a face over this revelation, or fucking drooling like an idiot, because Mike sputtered bashfully, unable to find his words.

“Hey-- don’t look,” Mike rushed out, giving Jay a grimace of shame. He didn’t keep his eyes on Jay for long before turning his head to the alien that had been content to observe them silently. It approached, still watching them intently. “I’m sorry, but this is like, a huge dream of mine, and I can’t believe it.”

“It was hypothesized you would solely be affected by the chemical injections,” the alien said with a calm, soothing tone. It had a flat device not unlike a tablet within one hand, long fingers tapping away at what Jay supposed was the interface. “Perhaps we should account both factors.”

“Maybe it is drugs. I feel like if I-- y’know, can’t come, soon, I’m gonna die. Is that what’s going on? Some sort of aphrodisiac?”

“Can I opt out of this trial?” Jay interrupted. His ears were burning at hearing all this filth come out of Mike’s mouth with purpose. It was different when he said all this stuff just to shock Jay.

“No,” the alien said, ignoring Mike entirely to address Jay. “You two are the most intriguing specimens we’ve come across. This data shall be essential to furthering a more complete understanding of the human race. It is all very complex, and we are nearing the final stages of our plan.”

“Your _what_?”

The alien gave Jay a withering side-eye glance, or at least, Jay imagined so, having difficulties parsing the intent of a creature with pure-black eyes. Besides, movement even along his head was difficult to manage, cool metal pressed against his throat with the barest of room. When Jay had tilted his head toward Mike, there was no way he could turn again, and it suited him fine, as watching Mike react and emote normally served as an emotional compass. Seeing him react with a huge hard-on was ten times better than normal, and Jay would never be the same for it.

“We will soon commence the first round of testing.”

“Hey, no-- he asked a question!” Mike flailed back to life. The squeaking of his skin against the metal table _and_ metal cufflets made Jay want to cringe, imagining how many pinches and pulls Mike’s arm hairs were withstanding just to futilely wring himself out of captivity.  
“Why, why not pick two other guys, huh? Or, do us-- pick us alone-- we’re nothing special, I swear! We’re complete hack frauds! The-- the worst humanity has to offer!”

“It’s true,” Jay added on. Though the more he thought about escaping with Mike, the less ideal it sounded. He had to assume whatever drugs they’d been injected with were fully kicking in, having made his cock thicken up to an almost-painful fullness in no time flat. Every struggling grunt Mike made across from him just added to the need to relieve himself.

The alien paused in its data input to give another thorough look at Jay and Mike. Jay wasn’t sure what sort of feelings it had for him and Mike, but he tried to drum up a suitably pathetic, begging expression, in the chance that he can turn the tides against their weird, maybe-horny fate. Testing to understand the human species didn’t sound particularly sexy, aphrodisiacs included.

“If the first round goes exceptionally, we shall move onto further tests--” The alien put up a spindly finger to silence both Mike and Jay from interrupting with useless questions, comments, and reactions, “Which are also of great importance to our understanding, and for the plan.”

“Fuckin’ cop-out,” Mike muttered, having gone still once more in defeat. “I already know they’re gonna-- gonna kill us after they probe us. This sucks.”

Without warning, the metal restraints against Jay’s ankles loosened up, then, like dominoes, the rest of the shackles came undone. His neck cufflet was the last to loosen, and with his newfound freedom, Jay sprang up, swinging his legs over the edge of the metal table, picking the side that faced Mike.

Jay felt oddly compelled to sit still on his perch and keep quiet for a moment, once his eyes settled on Mike, across him. He was still bound up and extremely hard. It might’ve been one of the few times Jay had seen Mike this calm, physically; he always seemed to be filled with energy, whether it was full-body impatience such as bouncing his leg, or gesturing uselessly with his arms and hands, or even being so expressive in his face alone that it wore Jay out sometimes just looking at him, when they talked about a subject that incised Mike.

Jay’s own cock throbbed in sympathy at the sight before him, but deep down, he knew it was pure arousal at seeing his best friend in kinky peril. Seeing Mike- who always acted in control- trapped, on his back, looking torn between hunger and fear, invoked _weird_ feelings beyond being turned on because of him and his big cock, which is pretty bad on its own, but at least more understandable than wanting to see some hidden, emotional vulnerability.

“The alpha’s primary testing shall begin, with caution,” a voice crackled out, surrounding the room, and it became clear that there were even more aliens behind the sterile white walls, watching and assessing Jay and Mike with detached interest, probably not finding this sexy at all. “The beta is allowed freedom due to their submissive, cooperative demeanors in its heat. The beta, in our postulations, will seek out the soulbond alpha and commence coitus.”

“Jesus,” Jay groaned out at the backhanded insults from some goddamn aliens. Even then, his face heated up from the accurate assessment of Mike being an alpha-type. _If only they knew what a little bitch he could act like_ , Jay wryly thought, before hopping down from his metal table to approach Mike’s.

Jay’s cock was full and heavy at that point, excited at the prospect of being just as bad as these aliens and watching Mike from above, inspecting him freely, even when his stocky body attempted to twist in his bindings, clearly begging to be freed. Mike had been keeping his eyes strictly on Jay this whole time, seemingly free from his own rule of telling Jay not to look, because his eyes kept shifting up from Jay’s, all the way down to ogle any detail he could make out of Jay’s cock pressed against the lap of his jeans.

“What’re you looking at?” Jay asked innocently. Mike tore his gaze away from his erection only to glare up at Jay, like there was only one part of Jay that interested him, and that it happened to be his cock. It was still a surprise to see Mike shamelessly sexual whatsoever, and Jay tried not to take offense from this, especially because he had felt desperate here, too.

“God, Jay, what the _fuck_ ,” Mike hissed out. “Fucking-- what’re you waiting for? Let me out.”

Jay shrugged, then grinned. Mike’s expression turned into pure shock at this, his mouth agape, before he snapped it shut and wriggled against the metal cuffs with more vigor.  
Nothing but Mike shook; the table and the cuffs were definitely meant to withstand whatever the fuck came its way, big angry humans included.

“Hey, you piece of-- alien shit! Lemme out! My-- my balls itch, I-- I dunno if you’ve got those, but, but I need out or else I’m gonna die! Right-- fuckin’-- now!”

The alien had further distanced itself from the two of them, tapping with vigor along that tablet-thing. It had glanced up maybe once in all of Mike’s huffing and whining, like this was usual business in alien abduction and sex experiments, which seemed fair enough.  
Jay tried not to laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation, and turned back to Mike, who was hollering in his ear. He paid no mind and spoke over him, watching him grow hushed for it, just for a blip in time.

“Aw, they didn’t give you a collar-thing,” Jay teased, pointing at Mike’s double chin. He had the urge to bring his hand down and actually just touch Mike, to feed his curiosity and want.

“What?” Mike cried out, looking incredibly pathetic. “They-- they gave you one?”

He looked a second away from letting out some tears of frustration, and Jay felt the thunderbolt of love zip through him just for this. It would’ve been more frightening- or embarrassing- if he also wasn’t incredibly turned on. So much stimuli demanded his attention and he did not know where to start, or what to even say to Mike, to soothe him.  
Instead, he let his hand come down onto Mike’s stubbly, soft jaw, and smiled at seeing and hearing Mike gasp for it, like this was a wholly new sensation entirely. Jay knew that Mike was anything but a virgin, but maybe he _was_ touch-starved and high on aphrodisiacs. Jay could understand, if that were the case.

“Still want the alien to help you out?” Jay asked.

He laughed when Mike shook his head _no_ with more vigor than he had shaken in his cuffs, trying to escape. Jay bit his lip in a pantomime of coyness, his fingers still running along the day-old scruff of Mike’s jaw. “Oh, so, you want me?”

“Fuck, Jay, don’t do this to me,” Mike whined out. He had screwed his eyes shut, as if he couldn’t stand this. Jay should’ve been offended. Instead, he brought his head down and licked a long stripe along Mike’s lips.

It felt so good to give in to the impulse, and Jay’s moan was louder than Mike’s, who was keeping close-lipped, for some reason.

“You taste good,” Jay said. Mike opened his eyes at this, and gave Jay another pathetic, bug-eyed stare, which struck that thunderbolt of pure adoration and love through Jay again, annoyingly enough. Mike’s stupid, expressive face was keeping him from having mindless fun with this. He knew after this was all said and done, he was going to have to come to terms with having fallen in love with his best friend, all thanks to drugs and alien probes.

Jay grabbed for Mike’s shoulders and pressed into him, their faces still close. “Open up.”

Mike’s mouth opened, and Jay knew he was going to speak, but that was all he needed. He gave Mike one soft, chaste kiss in warning, then opened his own mouth to shove his tongue down Mike’s throat. He wanted to claim this tiny space, illogically, and he even felt victorious as Mike moaned again, then gave in and kissed back, or tried to.

“Jay,” Mike gasped after Jay parted. “I’m-- I’m already so close, it’s insane.”

Jay pulled back from Mike’s face and brought his hands down, running them appreciatively over Mike’s chest. Mike was cooperatively still, now that Jay was toying with him.

“Mike, do you agree with them?”

“Wha-- hah?”

“The aliens. They said you’re the alpha, and I’m--” Jay tripped up over just saying it out loud, like he knew the answer and didn’t want to hear it. “I’m the beta. Do you agree with them? That I’m…?”

“Are you-- fucking serious, right now?”

Jay pinched and tugged at one of Mike’s nipples, and delighted in the raspy groan Mike gave for it in turn.

“Yeah,” Mike admitted. His breath was coming much more harsher than it already had been, and he wasn’t even exerting himself anymore. “Yeah, I do. Jay, I’m not fucking kidding, I need to-- I need to come.”

Jay’s brows raised in open query to Mike.

“Fucking help me, you little prick! Pull me out and just-- ride me-- something, anything!”

“That’s pretty specific,” Jay laughed out. He hoped Mike couldn’t tell how much the suggestion spoke to him; his hands came down to undo his own pants and shove them down, along with his boxers. Mike’s face openly showed the betrayal he felt at watching Jay palm himself freely, right next to his face. “It’s too bad the table’s too high up, I kinda wanted to fuck your face. What do you think about that, Mike?”

“Yeah right,” Mike dismissed harshly, his cheeks splotchy-red at the implication. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Jay’s cock anymore, thoroughly fixated, and maybe jealous that Jay got to do whatever he wanted, and Mike just had to lay there and tolerate whatever came his way. “If you wanted to, you could climb up here and do it. But you won’t.”

“That’s a good suggestion, though.”

“Nah. I just said you won’t-- you’re already-- fucking, going brainless for this, can’t even hear what I’m saying,” Mike said. “This is why everyone thinks you’re a-- a little bitch who needs guidance from a real man, like me.”

When they weren’t getting abducted, teleported, or almost killed, Jay had a feeling that Mike picked on him because he liked him, or approved of him, whatever. It added a new dimension to their relationship, right then and there. Jay gave a few, firm tugs on his cock for this harsh truth, and he moaned out for it. It wasn’t enough, not with Mike right there, so close and willing. As Jay fondly looked Mike over, he noticed how his big hands furled and unfurled under their restraints.

“Stop jerking off and come suck my dick, slut.”

“Nice try, asshole,” Jay said without bite. He was still leisurely pumping along the shaft of his modestly-sized cock, trying not to bristle under Mike’s _everything_ \-- his huge dick, his huge body, and that ridiculously huge ego. Jay had the capability to enjoy these things, even if it took an alien abduction- and Mike in metal alien bondage- to realize it, but he also didn’t enjoy losing himself in Mike entirely, and tried to fight that, even if just for a few more minutes.

Jay kicked off his pants and boxers entirely, squirming to toe off his shoes and socks along with them, before stepping close to Mike again. He squeezed and pulled at his cock, willing it to jump in his hand, solely showing off for Mike. He looked brainless himself for this, hypocritically, and Jay could feel his lopsided smile turn into a wicked little grin.  
“You can lay there and watch- and enjoy- after talking so much trash. Maybe I’ll even come all over your face. I’ll try not to get it in your eyes.”

Pleased at the indignant expression Mike gave him for that suggestion, he laughed out loud, intending to come off unhinged and cruel, which maybe was a little true. Mike did happen to bring out the worst in him, but Mike was also the one that was constantly goading him into it.

They were cut short of their aggressive peacocking by the alien hiding in the corner of the room shouting in distress.

“No, no, _no_!”

Jay _knew_ he was too far gone if this thing had been chilling with him and Mike while they drove each other crazier and hornier. When he turned around to observe their gracious host, all Jay could muster was covering his crotch with his hands.

“This is not proper testing procedure,” the alien chastised them both in a flustered rush, its eyes downturned in a pantomime of anger. The little sci-fi tablet that it had been inputting every single thing Jay and Mike had done was fastened to its waist, and instead in its veiny hands was a long, wide-ish tubular apparatus that Jay likened to a chromed out milking machine, except maybe for just one udder. He immediately felt his eyebrows furrow at the thought, his neck getting warm.

“What the fuck is that.” Mike was attempting some level-headed question behind him, Jay’s ass in his face.

“If the soulbond humans are not to cooperate within the hypothesized parameters, the team must introduce the alpha’s sample taker. We will now have to collect samples pre and post coitus, to find where the beta’s heat properly takes effect on the alpha and induces rut.”

“Oh my god,” Jay groaned out, his hands habitually coming to rake up at his face in shame. It didn’t take long to realize he had left himself clear in view, not even a few feet away from a big freaky alien, and squeaked, bringing his hands back down. He would’ve craved death if it weren’t for Mike right behind him, as always, supporting him just by existing close by.

“You must proceed with the contingency plan,” the alien said, holding the apparatus out for Jay to take, waiting. Jay felt sympathetic for this one, stuck in the room with them: it clearly had placed all of its bets on Jay and Mike being a wondrous, intangible pair, a true testament to, what, horny science? And was losing against the supposed council that watched behind the white walls of this testing room.

Keeping one hand covered along his erection for modesty, Jay snatched the device from the alien’s outstretched arms, and felt a shiver of excitement in his bones at the idea of what this thing was capable of. He didn’t need to imagine for too long, could just turn around and start experimenting on Mike right away. But when Jay turned, he hesitated, looking into Mike’s eyes.

There Mike was, again, trying to blast him via laser vision that would never come, instead just seeing straight through Jay and into his soul. He wondered if Mike could truly tell that Jay was this rotten little pervert, and he also wondered if that was something Mike liked about him, considering he said nothing to Jay’s face when he sat the milking apparatus between Mike’s spread-apart, still bound-up legs.

“We can figure this out together,” Jay decided to say, feeling guilty for thinking of gleefully torturing Mike, even if it was sexy. “I bet it’ll feel good.”

“You better make it feel good. You’re the one that got them all mad at us-- I was happy with the prospect of you bringing that little ass of yours up here, trust me.”

Jay frowned at this reaction and put his hands on his hips, ignoring how his cock was still rock-hard and insistently pressed upright. To be fair, Mike was still incredibly hard, too, so he didn’t feel too bad playing games. “Keep it up and I’ll let them obliterate earth.”

“I believe it,” Mike glowered, then tore his eyes off of Jay to nod his head toward his own lap. “Okay, Jay. Be gentle with me-- with that thing. Go ahead.”

Biting at his lip, Jay came forward to unbutton Mike’s jeans. He hoped he wasn’t coming off too impatient, especially after talking a big game, but really, since he looked over at Mike and saw what was straining to hide in his jeans earlier, he knew he had to investigate. It was morbid, thinking that Mike was a specimen like the aliens had it figured. But then again, Jay knew if there wasn’t more to his interest, he wouldn’t have actually bothered, human race depending on them or not. In that case, Jay would figure that Mike could be proud of being worth experimenting with and on.

“Oh,” Jay breathed out after delicately unzipping Mike’s jeans and pulling his cock out from the already wide-open slit of his boxers. He was fucking _huge_ and thick-- obviously didn’t even fit in his boxers-- and when Jay turned to look at Mike’s face, he had the audacity to appear bashful at Jay’s awed reverence.

“I wish you could just-- fuck me,” Mike whined out. His hips had begun to stutter back to life just for Jay’s hands encircling his cock, feeling out the girth of him with soft squeezes along the shaft. He didn’t dare touch the sticky-slick top of his cockhead, pre-come threatening to leak down and onto Jay’s fingers just for one slide of his fist. If he got that on his fingers, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from getting a taste, then devolving into who knew what.

“Ah. You know I-- I want it, too,” Jay stammered out, letting go of Mike’s cock and reaching for the apparatus, ignoring how even the sound of that huge cock slapping back against Mike’s belly did things to him. He really needed to jerk off, but everything was for Mike’s sake, first and foremost.

Jay had wanted to get a look inside the thing, having only felt along the surprisingly tight entry at the rim, but he didn’t like the implication that if him and Mike kept doing things ‘incorrectly’, they would cause more bumps in the road that kept them away from outright fucking, so he didn’t risk it. Jay knew what he wanted more than anything, now, and he was going to get it. The aliens could take their invasive, fucked up science behind all of this and rot with it, but they had a point in knowing that Jay had- maybe due to pheromones or love at first vulnerable sight- wanted Mike’s cock up his ass.

Mike shouted at the same time a loud whirring came to life from the apparatus. Jay startled and almost let go of the thing in his grip, holding on only for the sake of Mike being unable to take care of himself like this.

“Mike-- shit, are you okay?”

“Ah! _Fuck_!”

Jay barely got ‘okay’ out before Mike shouted again, then pounded his head back on the table, inciting a wince out of Jay. The moan that seemed to be pulled out from him immediately after made up for his lack of motor function, at least, and then Jay felt himself getting a little jealous over this fabled alpha treatment.

“I guess you’re good,” Jay said over the machine’s hum, keeping his arm outstretched to come lean over at the opposite side, near Mike’s face. He looked torn between pain and bliss, and with the way the apparatus gently vibrated in Jay’s hand, he had to wonder just how strong this thing was gripping and working Mike’s cock to have him gone like this, actually lost for words.

It was a good look on him, Jay decided, even better than the horny anxiety thing he had going on earlier. He wanted to collect and catalog all these looks, as they were all extremely different from what Jay was used to seeing, and infinitely greater to witness. But even more than that, he felt hungry again to have Mike’s mouth on his, to have just a fraction of his attention again, and to help distract from how much it was hurting to be this turned on and untouched.

He inched further forward to capture Mike’s lips, and didn’t expect Mike to moan for it. Mike couldn’t catch his breath as he panted against Jay’s tongue abrasively exploring his mouth once more, only returned a few pathetic swipes of his tongue against Jay’s in turn. Jay could feel Mike’s hips stutter back to life, his arm threatening to shake at the graceless movement, lacking rhyme or reason. He knew he had to move this along for his own sake, still not trusting the apparatus to cooperate safely without his efforts, and not wanting to break his promise to Mike that this would be good.

His free hand crept up from its purchase on the metal table and came to grope roughly at one of Mike’s soft tits, careless of what Mike himself would think of it. Jay had always had an obsession with them, and wondered in what he assumed was a cruel, teasing manner, if Mike was sensitive about them, emotionally and also maybe physically. Of course, this was just another thing that Jay was too obtuse to realize as something he loved about Mike, and had loved for such a long time. This whole abduction thing was making him come to terms with so much shit he hadn’t been ready to unpack, if ever.

Letting his fingers scrape against the soft cotton shirt that covered Mike’s tits, Jay went into for another crushing grapple, and that stupid sense of pride flared up in him as soon as Mike gasped out against Jay’s mouth, practically sobbed for it. Then he squirmed in earnest again when Jay let up on his tits for another teasing beat, putting what he could of his whole body into it, threatening to spook Jay off with the sheer power of it-- he could feel it in his own body, just hovering over Mike like this and presumably driving him to orgasm with a long whine.

“Mike-- did you…?” Jay pulled away from Mike’s mouth and brought his hand down to Mike’s belly to rest there, licking at his lips from all the spit they had swapped. Jay wouldn’t call whatever they were doing at the end there kissing, knowing he had lost his sense of direction for being able to feel Mike’s chest and make him moan like a girl for it.

Humming and soft vibration from the apparatus continued, but Mike was panting and stiff, his hands balled into fists. Jay made the executive decision to pull the device off of Mike’s cock, tentative and slow.

His knees threatened to turn to jelly and give out at the sight of it ultra-slick and covered with come. It was fucking filthy-- he tampered down on the desire to moan just for this. He didn’t need Mike to know how far gone he was, just seeing this.

“Fuh-- huh,” Mike slurred out. Jay jumped at the chance to drop the infernal device between Mike’s legs and lean up against the table near his face, finding himself excited at Mike returning to lucidity.

He came down to rub his beard against Mike’s chin in a facsimile of kisses, or cuddles. Mike’s answering rumble in his ear told Jay that he made the right decision to impulsively rub, and to not stop, even if it was weird and immature. What did the fucking aliens care? They probably were jotting all of Jay’s creeptastic mannerisms down like it was scientific gold. Just for that infuriating thought, Jay spitefully took in a big whiff of Mike, who, aggravatingly enough, smelled more amazing than Jay could have ever figured, intangible cleanliness mixed in with the more predictable musk of sweat and sex.

“Jesus _fuckin_ ’ christ, what th’ fuck was _that_ thing.”

“Dunno-- your, your little alpha vacuum thing. Just for you. Did it feel good?”

Jay didn’t have to look up to see what face Mike was making at him, his voice sounding just as baffled as he surely looked. “I’m, uh, pretty sure that vacuum sucked out my soul, and you’re-- you’re asking if it was good?”

Jay didn’t respond, instead scraping his beard along Mike’s jaw until their mouths slotted together for a proper kiss. It went on for what felt like forever, to Jay, who had been simmering through all of this, and it showed in his searing maneuvers, having the advantage of full movement to deepen his tongue in Mike’s mouth whenever he pleased.  
Of course Mike took to Jay’s frenetic control with ease, now that he was sated. Jay had even brought his arms up to box Mike further in, to get some sort of reaction out of him, but it didn’t matter-- Jay was the only one moaning and twitching with each sloppy movement in their kisses, and Mike was going to be stubborn about letting Jay come undone in front of him.

“Subjects may continue the second phase of testing,” the aliens in the other room rudely interrupted.

“Planned on it,” Mike mumbled to Jay, which made him chuckle with a bounce of his shoulders. He tilted his head to shout away from Jay, aiming straight for their poor alien host that was curled up against one of the stark-white walls. “Hey, you little shit-- let me go. I can’t do my thing without my hands.”

The alien looked to Mike hesitantly, fingers stilling on its tablet. It then looked to Jay, which made him proud again, for no good reason, other than assuming on the alien’s behalf that yes, he’d always been Mike’s handler to some extent.

“I do need his hands,” Jay piped up, using his sweet, jokey voice that usually got Mike to shut up and cooperate. “Actually, I need all of his... Um. Things. Like his legs, too.”

Apparently it worked just as well on the aliens, because it took less than five seconds for Jay to feel Mike’s hand come and grasp at his shoulder blade, then both hands at each side. His thumbs rubbed at the back of Jay’s neck, fingers warm.

“Thanks,” Mike grunted. Jay shook under the pressure and weight of Mike stretching behind him, and was just about to turn in Mike’s hold to face him when the aliens watching them spoke up from the unseen intercom.

“It has been duly noted that, for humans, without full function of their limbs, the alpha cannot proceed into coitus and thus impregnate the beta,” one of them said.

Jay blanched as soon as he heard the word ‘impregnate’, and was unable to scurry out of Mike’s grip. He was instead pulled into a hug, Mike having swung his legs over the table’s edge to slot Jay in between them, Mike’s arms having reached around the front of his chest and keeping enough pressure on Jay to warn him he was in a hold. Jay’s heart was thundering so hard he heard it in his ears, felt it all the way down in his cock, which was swollen with lack of touch, almost painful with each pulse from his sudden, hammering nerves.

“Yup,” Mike cheerfully agreed with the aliens, which made Jay’s face threaten to erupt into flames.

“Wha-- _what_? No! Mike, don’t confuse them-- that can’t happen, guys,” Jay started, his voice growing more loud and rushed. “That’s physically impossible. We’re the same-- we have the same-- have you-- is nobody seeing that we have the same parts?”

The alien that had been on Jay’s side through this whole thing was now ignoring him once more, tapping away at his stupid sci-fi ipad, probably finding this whole intermission akin to an amusing galactic comedy routine. Nobody responded to Jay’s genuine arguments, and Mike, worst of all, brought his hands from Jay’s shoulders on a ticklish slide downward, until he grasped at Jay’s cock.

“ _Mike_!” Jay tried bucking Mike’s hand off of him, but only melted further into it, allowing Mike’s scratchy jean-clad legs to press in on his sides, keeping him upright. The table provided further safety to turn boneless against the touch that Jay would allow even through the largest amount of shame, this far gone. Mike probably knew this, with the brash way he powered through Jay’s hesitant movements and instead coaxed out moans, stuttered off noises that could’ve been Mike’s name if Jay weren’t so overwhelmed. Jay’s hands came to grip onto Mike’s jeans around his surprisingly delicate ankles, and wouldn’t give up while Mike’s fingers squeezed and ran experimentally along Jay’s soaking wet cockhead, distributing the leaking pre-come along his shaft with little pattern or finesse.

“Look at how much you need this,” Mike said approvingly. “You can let it all out, lemme hear it. You know I got you.”

It was unlike anything Jay had experienced in his semi-dignified, cozy little sex life, and he needed time to reflect on it, probably. But in the moment, Jay couldn’t stay mad, or even say that he hated the soft encouragement when he was crushed up and touched by Mike, of all people. He ground his scruffy chin down against his chest, halfway between bashful and pent up, willing himself to either fully calm down or fully give in. In the end, Jay did neither, simply kept writhing in Mike’s hold until those huge hands pulled away from his cock, which felt smaller by visual comparison.

“I think I know what’ll make you feel better,” Mike leaned down to whisper into Jay’s ear, who jumped for it. He allowed Mike to turn him around, feeling dizzy just for being spun around, all of the blood from his head having rushed down to his dick. Mike centered him with a rough grasp at his jaw, and Jay instinctively leaned up on his feet to meet him halfway, feeling only a slight tug, beckoning him as high as he could go. “First, gimme a kiss.”

The strain from being on his tip-toes melted away as soon as Mike’s lips pressed against his. Jay’s eagerness only furthered when Mike teased him with quick swipes of his tongue along his lower lip. His whines chased each lick, until they met up again and deepened the kiss. It felt incredible when Mike was in the lead, compared to his own bumbling, greedy methods he tested out on Mike in his weakest moment.

“Yeah,” Mike breathed out, pushing Jay off of him. “Fuck. Okay-- yeah. Gonna fuck you now.”

“Please,” Jay agreed, settling back onto his feet. It took effort to catch his breath, like Mike had stolen all of his energy straight from his mouth.

A gasp tumbled out from deep in Jay’s chest when Mike slid off the table and grabbed onto him, spinning him around, making them face away from each other once more. None of Mike’s touches had been gentle since he was freed from the metal cuffs, and Jay kind of loved the hell out of it, getting absolute proof that Mike was this pure, unfiltered alpha butch, through and through. It was a hell of a shock to be on the receiving end of his desire, though, as Jay always assumed Mike liked women, or at least didn’t like _him_ in this manner. The way Mike carried himself was something Jay used to hate, only because he couldn’t be that if he tried. Now, with confirmation even from some goddamn aliens that Jay had to submit to Mike, well. Maybe he could be alright with it.

Jay was directed with one of Mike’s hands pressing right in the middle of his back-- it compelled Jay, like everything Mike did, to obey, but mostly it was insistent enough that he didn’t have a choice otherwise. He wanted to get fucked bad enough that this was acceptable, besides, and so Jay leaned forward, bringing his elbows onto the metal table, splaying his palms flat against the cool surface.

“Good boy,” Mike said, and embarrassingly enough Jay arched for it, trying to present his ass. Mike seemed encouraged by the sight, letting out a groan, before giving Jay’s flank one harsh slap. “You didn’t fool me for one fucking second-- you little slut. Look at this, begging me to fuck you.”

Despite Jay not intending to go anywhere, Mike kept his hand firm on Jay’s back. He rubbed at Jay’s ass with his other hand, before working his way to his crack, most likely not wanting to leave Jay a jumpy, anxious mess with any sudden moves. Even then, Mike pressed down harder, willing Jay to stop squirming in his hold when his finger brushed up against his hole.

Jay moaned for it, even backed up into it. He could feel Mike’s thighs inching toward him in response, the head of his cock- hard and leaking- leaving a teasing, wet stripe along the side of his ass.

“You need me, huh?” Mike’s finger pressed more insistently, and Jay tensed his fingers against the table, lowered his head down to rest against it, and shut his eyes. “Jay. Say it.”

“Need it,” Jay repeated in a lowly mumble, more focused on chasing the pressure of Mike’s finger against his hole, willing it to dip in, to get the process moving. He needed Mike to fuck him, maybe even always needed it, since he first met Mike, way back when.

A wet spatter hit and rolled along Jay’s crack, and he assumed that was Mike’s approval at his attempt in begging. Mike’s large digit spread his spit against Jay’s small, twitching hole once, then shoved in, and Jay sunk further against the intrusion, allowing it with gratefulness.

“Not sure if I can wait,” Mike breathed, leaning forward until his mouth was pressed against the curve of Jay’s ear, his lips ticklish with every word and breath. Jay wheezed under the pressure of Mike’s hand keeping him down, paired with his heavy body resting atop him. His cock throbbed in approval at being crushed down, and it felt ready to burst paired with Mike’s exploratory yet graceless fingering.

“Do it,” Jay encouraged, realizing how stupid it sounded as soon as it came out of his mouth. “Just-- just a little more spit-- hah, something--”

Mike’s chuckle in his ear got him to squirm in earnest, then eke out a moan at how crushed he was under Mike, and how much more he needed that fat cock in him as soon as possible. “Mm, I dunno… Think you can handle me? Your pussy feels so tight-- and small, like this, might hurt you.”

Jay’s jaw tightened in shame, but he couldn’t fault how effective it was to hear Mike exert his dominance over him. In a fit like this, Jay didn’t care too much what was being said, mostly because his sanity had checked out, impulses overtaking rational thought, and maybe a little bit of his manners, too. His cock had been steadily dribbling the excess of pre-come he’d been leaking onto the floor, still firm and aching.

“Am I right, Jay?” Mike goaded. He pulled out his finger, and the loss made Jay whine low and long, until Mike pulled back up, away from his ear. He was left with the ghostly feeling of Mike still pushed against him, panting harshly while Mike seemed to pause behind him. “Okay, you just stay like this-- can’t even think anymore ‘till I help you come. Still don’t think you’re a little beta slut, huh?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jay ground out hoarsely. Mike gave him a heavy-handed slap right on one of his ass cheeks, then leaned forward to press his slick cockhead against Jay’s barely-loosened hole.  
He moaned over Jay’s own responding cries, slowly yet insistently pushing inward, bringing his hands down until they gripped along the crux of Jay’s hips and his thighs.

“Fucking-- tight,” Mike panted, still making his way to a full seat in Jay. There were minute stutters in his hips the further he pushed in, and Jay had to hang on to the table for dear life in hopes that he wouldn’t come before Mike was completely inside him.

When Mike bottomed out, Jay had to inch up and sit on his elbows, his whole body threatening to shake from how frighteningly fulfilling this was. His heart was _still_ stammering, and to make things worse, Mike felt amazing, somehow different from every other guy that had fucked him, just for the sensation of being in him alone.

“You take it so fucking good, Jay, look at you,” Mike said, taking great effort to keep his huffing breaths in control, much like Jay was. He allowed them to rest a little longer, before deciding on his own to move, sliding out and thrusting back in as gently as he could muster.

“More-- Mike, you can--” Jay croaked until it petered out on his tongue. He attempted to show Mike that he was alright by bringing himself down until his ass bumped back against Mike’s hips with a little more force. He grunted at the impact, and Mike moaned along with him.

“Yeah, fuck. I know you want more, greedy little slut.”  
Mike resettled his fingers into a firmer hold on Jay’s sides, then took over once more, fucking into him at a steady pace. Jay had lost himself in the hypnotic slide of their bodies, and how it made him ache in his heart, like Mike could maybe feel how right this was, too, and knew just what to do for it.

“Jay-- too perfect-- milking my cock with this, hah, tight little pussy of yours, gonna make me come so soon, shit--”

They formed a rhythm that left a slick slapping sound with each thrust, and Mike seemed to really get into it then, picking up speed, his fingers still keeping Jay in place, allowing him to control how far out he pulled and how deep in he’d end up.

“Gonna show these, ah, fuckin’ _pricks--_ that I really do own you,” Mike said, his sentences growing staccato with his thrusts. “Been-- waiting, for this-- fucking love it.”

This broke Jay, and he had to bring his head back down onto the table and just _sob_ for his release, his body letting the dam go until he was shaking partially from crying, and partially because he had overworked himself, having ever welcomed Mike to use him like this.  
Jay’s cock bounced from the impact of Mike’s thrusts, and painted the pure-white floor below them in jagged stripes of come while he sobbed out pathetic half-moans. He was distantly aware of Mike making a racket behind him, too, pumping him with a load that he fucked through, still tugging at Jay’s hips to bounce his ass against his pulsing cock.  
Even after Jay had emptied himself out and tried to settle down, his balls sort of ached like he had more to give, that he needed to come again, probably to work out any sort of aphrodisiacs the aliens had given him. The crying was unexplained, and he tried to sniffle it away when Mike had quieted down above him. He didn’t want to explain it, much less think about it at a time like this, considering he just had perhaps the best- and simultaneously, the worst- orgasm of his life.

Mike slowed down, but didn’t stop entirely, instead sliding halfway out to angle himself differently, then shove back in. Each thrust got a broken moan out of Jay, which in turn seemed to give Mike incentive to continue his experimental movements. His cockhead rubbed along something sensitive enough that it wrenched a gasp from Jay unexpectedly.

“Muh--” Jay whined out, ignoring how undignified and unsightly he was, letting drool run from his mouth to puddle along the table. “Mike!”

“Wanna feel you-- fuckin’-- come again,” Mike ground out, his fingers pressing so hard against Jay’s hipbones that they ached terribly, then just made it feel all that much better to have his prostate teased and rubbed. “C’mon, let it all out for me.”

Jay grinded against Mike, with the intent to bring his cock further inside, and was stilled for every effort. Mike’s movements didn’t give in, keeping up the maddeningly slow massage, and Jay did come again for it, having his second orgasm sidewind him in surprise.  
He clenched around Mike with a haggard shout as his cock spurted weakly, marking up the floor where he had let go previously. Mike had given him one last pump of his cock deep inside before stilling them in tandem. Jay let out a harsh, wracked sigh as he came down, soothed and riled up all over at the sensation of Mike’s cock pulsing in him. If Jay could do this three times in one go, he would, at least just to fully satisfy Mike, but he was getting too old for this shit, and his ass pretty much warmed into a dull ache on cue, just for the thought.

“That’s it, baby,” Mike said, and Jay burned all over again at hearing Mike say something like _that_. The cock in his ass felt less shaming to him than having ‘baby’ directed his way.

“Sh-- shut up.” Jay’s legs were still tense and noodly, but he made the attempt to pull Mike out of him, unsuccessfully. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, trying to gather his wits. “Don’t, ah, say stupid shit like that. ‘S horrible.”

Mike laughed at this like Jay was teasing him, which wasn’t the case. His grip on Jay didn’t let up, but his thumbs did give the sore points where they had dug in earlier a gentle rub. “Jay-- jesus, you know I said worse than that earlier-- are you sure a nice little nickname is your breaking point?”

“Yes,” Jay said matter-of-factly. He pulled against Mike once more, leveraging himself on his elbows. His face was still burning-hot at what had transpired, and how they were getting into it in front of some aliens who assumed incorrectly that they were-- mates, or something else that was equally ridiculous. “Now get off me-- and grab my pants.”

“Bossy,” Mike responded kindly. He gave Jay’s ass another slap before pulling out. Immediately, Jay regretted this, feeling empty and sore from the waist down.  
“You’re just mad that I made you come twice. Without a single reach-around!”

“That’s--” Jay tripped over his own words, unable to ignore the way Mike’s load began to leak out from his ass when he stood up straight. Keeping his gaze firmly down at the floor where he had made a mess, he outstretched his hand in waiting for Mike to provide his boxers and pants. “That’s, um. The least of my problems.”

“See, Jay, when you act like this, you make it obvious. You’ve got this, energy, or something. Makes me wanna take care of you. I’m just not sure if you can do it yourself.”

Jay nabbed for his clothes and looked up to Mike as he redressed himself, hoping to prove that submissive energy was something Mike dreamed up. The expression on Mike’s face that he got for all his troubles seemed to say _aw, look at him try so hard, adorable_. Which of course made Jay’s scowl deepen.

“It’s not a bad thing to be taken care of, from time to time,” Mike confirmed Jay’s suspicions aloud. “You’re the only person I’ve, uh, been sort of compelled, to actually do this kind of thing, for. Just so you know.”

Even though Jay was aggravated, he kept quiet as he watched Mike close the gap between them. Jay gave in to return a surprisingly gentle, full kiss.

Letting his eyes shut, he sighed and brought his arms around Mike’s neck, pressing flush against Mike’s rotund belly. Jay figured it would’ve felt super-soft, like a pillow, but there was a firmness to it that just reminded him how even though he had known Mike for so long, there was a lot about him that he didn’t necessarily comprehend. Being like this made Jay truly want to stick around and figure everything out, properly understand Mike, who was probably the only person on earth who had feelings and opinions that Jay inexplicably cared about, even if his opinions were that the petname ‘baby’ was acceptable.

Mike had brought his arms around Jay’s middle, threatening to overlap with how small he was in his hold. Jay could _feel_ Mike’s urge to grapple him and lift him, probably, and gave aggressive little nips at Mike’s bottom lip in warning not to. He felt Mike grinning for it, and parted to look at him with an answering smile.

“Don’t you dare.”

“You should be all sweet and willing after all that,” Mike joked, giving Jay an affectionate squeeze. “I didn’t wear your evil little ass out? I’m sorry, but I can’t do anymore-- I don’t got no juice left in me.”

Jay laughed, but still felt his cheeks darken. “Jesus, don’t say it like that.”

“You love it.” Mike leaned in to get another kiss from Jay, who ducked back.

“No, I don’t. I promise.”

“Fine, but. Do you love me, at least?”

They were interrupted once again by the alien in the room, having cautiously approached them and stopping several feet away. “Ah… The soulbond breeding has concluded?”

Mike held tighter onto Jay and turned them both in a little shuffle, until Jay’s view of the alien was obscured. He huffed indignantly at this choice, but didn’t care enough to fight it, as cruel as it was to put the fate of their lives-- and possibly all of humanity’s-- on Mike’s shoulders.

“What, you can’t tell?” Mike said. He gave Jay another squeeze, and squished him in close enough that it left Jay a little breathless. He willed himself to settle down with how quick his brain connected that pressure with sexy things, now, his arousal piqued.  
“You and your sex pervert buddies got all your information written down-- so let us go now.”

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air, which Jay assumed meant the alien was either staring fearfully at Mike like he might charge any minute, or maybe the alien was typing something in his tablet-thing, hopefully giving them the clearance to leave this spaceship.

“It is unexpected, within previous data collections,” the alien admitted, it’s voice sounding far more emotional than Jay would’ve given it credit for. “Though the alpha sample taker was needed, the beta’s monitored vitals, paired with exhibited social actions, have indicated a consistent heat-cycle pre and post coitus. The other soulbonded--”

Jay squirmed within Mike’s hold until Mike let him loose.

“Maybe if you would’ve listened to me, you would’ve known that-- that I’m not a beta,” Jay grit out. “What happened to just-- just saying ‘top’ or ‘bottom’?”

“I don’t trust their homework on this, but, I mean, even _I_ know you’re a beta,” Mike said unhelpfully. “You’re my beta, though. My Jeta. Like Jay-beta? Nevermind, forget it, it sounds weird--”

“Because of these experiments, we have found that you hold the unknowable variable that we have been seeking,” the alien ignored their outbursts, snuffing out Jay’s growing outrage in one fell swoop as it addressed him in particular. “It is a pure love that the humans have not shown, until now. Until you.”

“What!” Mike balked behind Jay, which in turn made him laugh. It was the worst time for it, but he couldn’t help it, and it helped hide that weird swelling of his heart and lump in his throat. “No, I’m serious-- how can you find a variable of _love_? Sounds like you’re bullshitting us. That’s too good to be true.”

The alien placed the tablet back on its hip, and approached Mike and Jay with caution, its eyes scanning both of their faces as it kept creeping forward. Mike brought a hand back to Jay’s shoulder in support, but otherwise they both allowed the alien to reach out for them. Its spindly fingers reached for the tops of their heads, and gently twisted them until they faced each other.

“Go ahead,” the alien said, taking its hands away. “It is the final step.”

Jay peered up at Mike, who had raised one eyebrow, then shrugged.

“You just wanna prove them wrong,” Jay teased, already having turned to lean into Mike, more than alright with being prompted to kiss him, even after all the stunts he had pulled, all that stupid, particularly filthy shit he had said. Maybe even because of it, did he want to. Mike was just his kind of weirdo.

“Oh, no, I know they’re right,” Mike said softly. “Just wondering how much of this’ll get through to you, I guess.”

After his cryptic response, Mike leaned down, and Jay met him for one final, close-lipped kiss. Just as their lips met, a pleasant warmth covered Jay’s whole body-- it made him sigh happily and bring his arms up to drape around Mike’s wide figure, who accepted this, and brought his arms down to settle Jay in place, right where he belonged, against him.

A bright, blue light burst forth from between their bodies as their connection brought them slotted into place-- it washed away over them, not unlike the rolling impact of a bomb-- then the light tore away the rest of the empty, sterile environment, then the spaceship they were abducted on, aliens and all, then possibly space itself, until there was a bittersweet, peaceful nothingness, not even the idle static of existence.  
  


* * *

  
Jay’s brows were knitted upon his sudden wakefulness, his cock throbbing painfully within his boxer shorts.

He felt fit to burst after giving his back a tentative arching stretch, and caught himself loosening up after sighing and laying back down, flat against his plush mattress. He slowly came to a mischievous smile, feeling like he got away with an unspeakable crime just for letting his long-winded wet dream fulfill him emotionally, too.

Normally this kind of thing aggravated him and felt like a waste of time, the emphasis on setting up never-ending foreplay- incurring several orgasms into one night- maddening in a bad way, but he had a sneaking suspicion he could sell Mike on all of this, and that they could roleplay it out with a good balance of tease and release. At the very worst, Mike would scoff at the sexual side of it and want to expand on the concept of aliens being baffled over two guys like them, through a movie script or something; Mike wasn’t shy about his artistic sensibilities, and often coaxed Jay into being more open about his own ideas, too.

Unlike the dream, it had been years now that Jay and Mike had worked themselves into a pretty good thing, relationship-wise. They didn’t give it labels, but the closest approximation might be _boyfriends_. Even that sounded foreign, and probably not exactly up to normal people's standards. Soulmates, or as the aliens had said in his dream- _soulbonded_ \- might’ve been applicable, but both words were too heavy-handed for his taste. Jay wasn’t sure if he’d ever want to get married, and just hearing ‘bond’ made him think of all that conventional, meaningless shit. Mike never commented on it anyways, so it just proved Jay’s internalized point that recognition from others wasn’t necessary to enjoy what they had.

Giving in to his urges after his rushed considerations, Jay snatched for his phone off his nightstand with one hand and shoved his other hand to tug down the waistband of his underwear, ready to take care of business succinctly.  
As soon as he gripped his cock, he knew it’d be over quickly, even without forcing himself to rush. His cock was easily slicked up with each pump from the overabundance of pre-come he had leaked out, probably all night with how involved the dream felt.

His fingers on his phone-holding hand shook, hovering for precision over the phone’s keyboard before pressing for each letter. It was kind of torture to work both of these things, but Jay felt compelled to do both as soon as possible. His impulsive dream-self must’ve been rubbing off on him, because normally Jay liked to ruminate on why something grabbed at him or interested him. He could say with certainty that quite a few actions his subconscious took in the dream were things he would never try, nor be interested in bothering with.

_holy fucking shit, mike_ , Jay had sent to him. He was incognizant of his vagueness, and even less aware of whether or not the message had made sense and wasn’t just word soup.  
His need was getting to the better of him, and he felt like a twenty-something again, unable to control how much and how often he wanted this. Jay knew Mike back then, too, and even though it took them close to a decade to act on their desires, they later found out how much they thought of each other, confessing to jacking off just as desperately as Jay did now, thinking of how good it’d feel to give in to their horny impulses and tumble into the unknown with each other.

Jay’s orgasm came to him quickly, getting off on remembering all the details of what he did to Mike, and what Mike said _and_ did to him-- how it felt so real, in the dream.  
He barely shucked off his boxers and wiped down his come-marked belly before sitting up properly with a huff. He grabbed for his phone that had been waylaid to his side in his climax, and sent Mike more texts, this time using both hands.

_before you get to work, bring that shitty old tablet, maybe white tarp  
and some of those plastic syringe things, and a lab coat or something.  
_ _think mad scientist levels of alien beings._

Jay licked at his lips, staring down at his phone before adding on more texts. The romantic in him, echoing from the fading imprints of his dream, urged himself to reassure Mike. Just in case.

_don’t freak out. it's for good stuff.  
you’re gonna love it  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I give many, many thanks to Coq for guidance + support, as well as supplying the title and summary!  
> And shout outs to all the RLM chat homies, I love y'all so much you have no idea, whew!


End file.
